leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Lillie (anime)
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Lillie |jname=リーリエ |tmname=Lilie |image=Lillie SM.png |size=175px |caption=Art from |gender=Female |colors=yes |eyes=Green |hair=Blonde |hometown=Hau'oli City |region=Alola |relatives=Mohn (father), Lusamine (mother), (older brother), unnamed grandfather |trainer=yes |trainerclass= |game=counterpart |counterpart=Lillie |leader=no |team=yes |teamname=Aether Foundation |teamrank=Ultra Guardian |brain=no |anime=yes |epnum=SM001 |epname=Alola to New Adventure! |enva=Laurie Hymes |java=Kei Shindō }} Lillie (Japanese: リーリエ Lilie) is a student at the Pokémon School on Melemele Island and one of . She made her debut in Alola to New Adventure!. History Pre-series Lillie is the daughter of Lusamine and Mohn, and the younger sister of , who lives in a mansion estate in Hau'oli City with her butler Hobbes and other servants. Gladion revealed in A Masked Warning! that she developed a crippling fear of touching Pokémon after an incident occurred during a visit to Aether Paradise, where she was attacked by an Ultra Beast that was later identified in The Professors' New Adventure! as . According to Gladion, a rescued her from Nihilego. The trauma Lillie suffered caused her to suppress her memory of the event. Lillie returned to her Hau'oli estate while her mother remained behind and her brother ran away, leaving her under the care of her family's servants, including Hobbes. Despite her fear, Lillie continued to enjoy studying Pokémon and subsequently enrolled at the Pokémon School on Melemele Island. Lillie debuted in Alola to New Adventure!, where she tried in vain to warn away from being trampled by her classmates' as he stumbled upon the school. She quickly demonstrated her fear of Pokémon when she cowered behind Ash upon being approached by one of the Tauros, only to be startled by his . Later, when Ash described an unfamiliar Pokémon that he but no one else had witnessed, Lillie deduced that he saw , the island's guardian deity. In The Guardian's Challenge, after Ash enrolled in the school and showed his new classmates the Z-Ring he received from Tapu Koko, Lillie explained the guardian's fickle and mischievous nature to him. She and the other classmates saw Tapu Koko for themselves when it appeared to challenge Ash and Pikachu to a Pokémon battle, during which Lillie advised Ash about Tapu Koko's techniques. In Lillie's Egg-xhilarating Challenge!, Lillie agreed to watch over a newly discovered Pokémon Egg from Mount Lanakila for a class assignment, seeing it as an opportunity to finally overcome her fear of touching Pokémon. After several failed exercises at petting Ash's Pikachu, , and , Lillie was able to touch the Egg when she instinctively shielded it from a wild . In Racing to a Big Event!, Lillie watched her friends participate in the Pokémon Pancake Race. At the end of the episode, her Egg hatched and was discovered to be an . Lillie officially caught the Vulpix, which she nicknamed Snowy, in Getting to Know You!, making her a Pokémon Trainer like the others. Though her fear of touching Pokémon initially persisted, she spent time bonding with Snowy. Eventually they were confronted by Team Rocket, and Snowy used to protect Lillie from . When Snowy was blasted off a rooftop by Mareanie's , Lillie leapt off after it and caught it in her arms. They were saved by Ash's Rowlet. After that, Team Rocket was frozen by Snowy's Powder Snow and taken away by . From that point on, Lillie was okay with holding Snowy, though she still froze at contact with other Pokémon. Lillie was reunited with her brother in A Glaring Rivalry!. Gladion was surprised by the fact that Lillie was able to touch Pokémon again and told her to treasure her Vulpix. Lillie was troubled by how much more cold and distant Gladion appeared to be from the last time Lillie saw him six months ago, but Ash reassured her that Gladion was still a good person, reminding her of her brother's words of encouragement. At the end of the episode, Lillie arrived at the beach, where Ash and Gladion had held a battle, and became annoyed by the fact that her brother took off so early without saying goodbye. In The Ol' Raise and Switch!, tasked everyone with switching their partner Pokémon with somebody else. Pikachu was given to Lillie while Snowy went to Ash. At first, Lillie's fear gave her trouble getting closer to Pikachu. After a battle with Hobbes in which she managed to defeat his , she found herself able to touch Pikachu when she gave him a hug in celebration. After the weekend had passed by, she showed her surprised classmates that she was able to touch Pikachu at will. Lillie then promised herself to take it step by step until she was able to touch every kind of Pokémon. Lillie once again combated her fear in Treasure Hunt, Akala Style!, where she decided to use a Ride Pokémon, , without any protection. She was initially overwhelmed and ran away, but after some encouraging words from Professor Kukui and Olivia, and remembering what led to her recent experiences of touching Snowy and Pikachu, she was finally able to ride Stoutland by the end of the day. Although she couldn't join the treasure hunt with the others during the episode due to her fear, Professor Kukui stated that she found her own treasure, being one step closer to overcoming her fear for good. In When Regions Collide!, she and Sophocles had a Multi Battle against . Sophocles started attacking first, but he made the mistake of thinking that Electric-type moves would work on Brock's Geodude. Lillie then assured him that she got this and commanded Snowy to use Powder Snow. Much to her and Sophocles' surprise, Brock countered the attack by using a Counter Shield. After the battle was over, she was fascinated by how amazing Gym Leaders were. Lillie was present in A Dream Encounter! when Ash brought a he had discovered to class; because no one knew the Pokémon's name, Lillie decided to name it Nebby. Later, Lillie reunited with Lusamine, demonstrating her annoyance with her mother for treating her like a young child. Lillie further explained how her mother never seemed to respect her wishes, revealing that Lusamine once evolved a Lillie wanted to take care of, finding her daughter's reason for wanting to keep it unevolved to be illogical. In Night of a Thousand Poses!, Lillie argued with Lusamine for putting work before her family, and demanded not to be bothered by her anymore. She later regretted their fight, wanting to meet Gladion again as well. This desire caused Nebby to teleport her to Ten Carat Hill, where Gladion was hiding with "Silvally", the same Type: Null that rescued her as a child. The sight of Type: Null caused Lillie's repressed memory of it lunging at her to resurface, making her believe it had attacked her. This once again rendered her unable to touch any Pokémon, including Snowy. In Mission: Total Recall!, Lillie decided to travel to various locations related to her past in order to fully regain the memories of the incident that made her unable to touch Pokémon. With the assistance of Ash and Nebby, Lillie went to several different locations before ending up at the Secret Lab area of Aether Paradise. Immediately upon arrival, Lillie and Ash were attacked by Faba, who aimed to prevent Lillie from regaining her memories, as it would risk putting himself in trouble. Faba was defeated by the timely arrival of Gladion and Lusamine. In order to save Lillie, Type: Null evolved into and defeated Faba's Pokémon. Now remembering her full past and realizing Silvally never attacked her, Lillie apologized to Silvally for misjudging it and thanked it for saving her life, which allowed her to get over her trauma completely and regain the ability to touch all types of Pokémon. In Faba's Revenge!, Lillie enjoyed her regained ability to touch Pokémon by playing with them at the Pokémon School. When Faba kidnapped Nebby and took it to Aether Paradise while everyone was distracted, Lillie and Ash immediately gave pursuit, joined by Gladion and Lusamine. They headed to Faba's location, only to find that he successfully forced Nebby to summon a from an Ultra Wormhole. The group tried to fight off Nihilego, but it proved too powerful and easily defeated their Pokémon. When Gladion tried to protect his family from the Ultra Beast, Lusamine pushed him out of the way and was captured instead. Nihilego then proceeded to drag Lusamine into the Ultra Wormhole while Lillie watched in horror. In Family Determination!, Lillie decided to set off to rescue her mother, donning a new set of clothes to begin her journey. She was joined by Gladion, and the two snuck out at night to head towards the Altar of the Sunne on Poni Island. After making their way through the island, they found themselves in battle with a group of and led by a . With Lillie's knowledge of types, Gladion gave Silvally a Fairy Memory, allowing it to easily defeat Totem Kommo-o. The two were quickly joined by Ash and the other classmates, who had decided to help them rescue Lusamine. In Rescuing the Unwilling!, Lillie and the others arrived at Ultra Deep Sea, where they found that Lusamine had fused with Nihilego. Lusamine, reduced to a childlike state, claimed the Ultra Beasts as her own possessions and fled in order to prevent the group from taking them away from her. As the group chased Lusamine down, most of her classmates were forced to stay behind in order to fight off Lusamine's Pokémon, who had been powered up due to Nihilego's influence, until only Gladion, Ash and Lilie herself were left. Lillie was forced to stay behind in order to battle Lusamine's , though she was assisted by Ash's . Due to the bonds she had with Clefable, Lillie was able to free it from Nihilego's control. In 10,000,000 Reasons to Fight!, Lillie and Gladion joined Ash in battling Lusamine herself. During the battle, Lillie vented to Lusamine about all of the things she hated about her and begged her mother to try and fight Nihilego's control. Lillie's speech managed to return Lusamine to her senses, but when she tried reaching out to Lillie, Nihilego took full control of their fused form and attacked. With the power of their newly gained Pikashunium Z, Ash and Pikachu used a powerful that defeated Nihilego, freeing Lusamine from its control in the process. Afterward, Lillie finally reconciled with Lusamine and took her back to their world with the others. In The Professors' New Adventure!, Lillie returned to her usual attire. She attended the wedding of Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet. During the post-nuptials, Lillie and her classmates accepted Lusamine's invitation to join the Ultra Guardians, a task force dedicated to catching stray Ultra Beasts and returning them to their natural habitats. As a part of the Ultra Guardians, Lillie and her Pokémon have been critical to the success of the group's missions. In A Mission of Ultra Urgency!, Lillie and her classmates were given their first task, capturing a that emerged from an Ultra Wormhole onto Melemele Island and began causing havoc. During the mission, Lillie helped heal a wild that was drained of its energy by the Ultra Beast. In Twirling with a Bang!, Lillie and her classmates watched a fireworks show. The show was interrupted by a strange creature that used its exploding head to create a fireworks show of its own. The next day, the Ultra Guardians were called down by Lusamine, who revealed the creature from before was the Ultra Beast . The Ultra Guardians set off to find Blacephalon, but their efforts to track it down only led to a different Ultra Beast, later named by Lusamine. Eventually, Lillie managed to catch Blacephalon with the assistance of Mallow and while caught Xurkitree, allowing the two Ultra Beasts to be later released back to their homes. In Not Caving Under Pressure!, Lillie and her classmates traveled back to Melemele Island after spending time at Hokulani Observatory. After taking a shortcut to the ferry, the group got lost in an ice cave at Mount Lanakila and were separated into multiple small groups. There, Lillie, Mallow, and Sophocles befriended a group of , who were training to battle a that had invaded their territory. Lillie used Snowy and the leader Sandshrew in a Double Battle against the Tyranitar and successfully drove it away. The leader Sandshrew used an Ice Stone that Sophocles's had found to evolve into a and awarded Lillie an Icium Z as thanks. After Lillie's group reunited with the others, Sophocles gave Lillie another Ice Stone that Charjabug had found. She offered to let Snowy evolve with the stone, but it refused out of fear. As a result, Lillie decided to hold on to the stone in case Snowy ever changed her mind. In Filling the Light with Darkness!, mysterious dark clouds appeared over the Alola region, causing all of the adults in Alola to lose their energy and motivation. The next day, Lillie and her classmates embarked on their fifth mission, to investigate the situation at the Altar of the Sunne. Shortly after arriving, Lusamine revealed that Gladion would be joining them as a new member. In order to disperse the clouds, Lana, Kiawe, Ash, and Gladion combined their Z-Power to fuel a device that successfully made the clouds disappear, but they uncovered a hidden Ultra Wormhole in the process. Afterwards, Lusamine took the Ultra Guardians into the ruins, where she showed them a mural depicting the " ". Before they could translate the mural, the Ultra Guardians were forced to return outside, where they found the wormhole increasing in size. At that moment, a emerged from the wormhole with a chasing after it. The group was eventually able to solve the unfolding crisis in Securing the Future!, where they, their Pokémon, Lunala, 's friends, and everyone else back in Alola shared their Z-Power with Necrozma, causing it to release Nebby. After Ash and Gladion used Nebby and Lunala to replenish Necrozma's strength to revert it back to its , it restored Poipole's home world back to its original state. Afterwards, the Ultra Guardians, Nebby, and Lunala traveled back to Alola through the Ultra Wormhole. In That's Some Spicy Island Research!, Lillie and her classmates arrived on Poni Island to do individual research projects for school. Lillie's project was to study the numerous Pokémon living on the island. In Showdown on Poni Island!, Lillie encountered Gladion again, and learned that he had come to Poni Island to participate in a grand trial, which involved a battle against . Gladion revealed that he wanted to see their father Mohn, and Tapu Fini was rumored to have the ability to allow anyone to meet with those that have died. Lillie challenged Gladion to a battle, but was interrupted by Ash, who crash-landed in front of them after being sent flying by Hapu's . Believing that a battle between Ash and Gladion would be more exciting, Lillie suggested they battle each other instead. While watching the battle, Lillie explained to Hapu how much she learned from Ash and how an Island Kahuna brings out the strength between a Trainer and their Pokémon. After Gladion won the battle, Lillie witnessed Tapu Fini flying above the quartet. In Memories in the Mist!, Lillie ended up being trapped in Tapu Fini's mist alongside Gladion. Despite wandering around and searching for their father, Mohn never appeared in front of them. After learning from Hapu that this could indicate he is still alive, they decided to tell Lusamine about it. In SM116, Lusamine took Lillie and Gladion to Mohn's old study, where they found Mohn's Z-Ring and an inactive that Mohn planned to repair and give to Lillie, but was unable to activate it before he disappeared. Wanting to become stronger, Lillie, along with her classmates and Professor Kukui, asked Hala if she could use the Z-Ring. Sensing Lillie's determination, Hala had Lillie and Snowy perform in front of him. Though their effort to use the Z-Move failed, Lillie was allowed to temporarily hold on to the Z-Ring. Later, after consulting Gladion and Lusamine, Lillie decided to care for Magearna and activate it herself. Character Lillie is a polite, innocent, and kindhearted girl from a wealthy upbringing, who always cares for and shows concern for others. Due to the trauma she sustained when she was attacked by a and rescued by Gladion's Silvally as a child, she is terrified of physically interacting with Pokémon, and tends to freeze up whenever one Pokémon enters her personal space; in Yo, Ho, Ho! Go, Popplio!, she goes so far as to wear a full suit of diving gear to avoid making contact with Pokémon during a fishing class. When other characters point out her fear, she denies it by saying she simply avoids Pokémon by choice until she concedes to her inability in Lillie's Egg-xhilirating Adventure. Despite this, Lillie enjoys studying Pokémon from a researcher's perspective, and is comfortable with being around them at a safe distance. In Getting to Know You!, she became comfortable with touching her own Pokémon, and she has been shown touching other Pokémon since then, such as in The Ol' Raise and Switch! and a Stoutland in Treasure Hunt, Akala Style!. However, in Night of a Thousand Poses!, she regresses to the point where she can't even touch Snowy after her memory of Silvally resurfaces, in which Silvally seemingly attacked her. After remembering that Silvally had protected her from Nihilego years earlier, Lillie completely overcame her fear, becoming eager to make contact with as many Pokémon as possible. Lillie is extremely knowledgeable about the behavior, types, and background of Alola's resident Pokémon species and regional variants, including guardian deities such as . However, she appears to know little about Pokémon in other regions, as seen when she expresses surprise that —a -type Pokémon in Alola—is a Grass/ -type Pokémon elsewhere. She also has a tendency to bring up information that she has gathered from books. In Now You See Them, Now You Don't!, Lillie is revealed to enjoy writing in her journal before she goes to sleep. Lillie has a strained relationship with her mother, Lusamine. As shown in A Dream Encounter! and Deceiving Appearances!, she is seen frequently getting exasperated whenever Lusamine treats her like a child, acting completely unlike her more reserved and quiet self. Another example of this was Lusamine's decision to evolve her , whom Lillie was close to, into without ever considering Lillie's feelings on the matter, thus upsetting Lillie greatly. She is also constantly annoyed whenever Lusamine becomes distracted by her work and prioritizes it over spending time with her. However, Night of a Thousand Poses! reveals how the two were much closer during Lillie's youth before Lusamine became more absorbed in her Ultra Beast research. During the events of 10,000,000 Reasons to Fight!, after Lusamine had fallen under 's control, Lillie finally told her how much she hated her for her babying attitude, especially since Lusamine had been acting even more like a child under the Ultra Beast's influence. Lillie also refused to accept the possessed Lusamine as her mother unless she could fight its control, admitting that Lusamine was an incredibly strong person for keeping up her research for many years. After her words reached through to Lusamine, Lillie's relationship with her improved considerably, admiring her mother's compassion for starting the Ultra Guardians to rescue lost Ultra Beasts. Lillie appears to be lacking in athletic skills, as she failed to throw Poké Balls, such as in Getting to Know You! and Twirling with a Bang!, or even plastic balls onto a target, as shown in the extra scene of the latter episode. She also could not jump over the vaulting box in The Long Vault Home!. Lillie enjoys taking photos of Pokémon and sightseeing in general. This was seen in Showdown on Poni Island!, where she and Snowy spent much of their time doing so at Poni Island as part of their research project. In the following episode, she was revealed to be a competent artist, as she drew a fairly accurate sketch of a that she had seen the previous day. Pokémon On hand Ride Pokémon around Melemele Island. None of Lapras's moves are known.}} to hunt for treasure around Akala Island. Due to her fear of touching Pokémon, she initially struggled to get on Stoutland but with support from and Olivia, she was able to get on Stoutland but was unable to hunt for treasure with it. None of Stoutland's moves are known.}} is Lillie's personal Ultra Guardian Ride Pokémon. Altaria's known moves are and .}} to get from Melemele Island to Treasure Island. None of Mantine's moves are known.}} Taking care of is a Pokémon that Mohn found and purchased at an antique store. He then stored it away in his room and planned on reviving it so it could play with Lillie, but was unable to do so before his disappearance. Lillie later found it and decided to restore it. None of Magearna's moves are known.}} Temporary tasked everyone with switching their partner Pokémon with somebody else and Lillie was given . Because of her fear of Pokémon, Lillie decided to have a battle with Hobbes and his to help conquer her fear. Despite her lack of battle experience, Lillie was able to defeat Oricorio and finally embrace Pikachu.}} first appeared in Twirling with a Bang! during a fireworks show. Ash and his classmates were amazed by its performance, believing it to be a part of the show. The next day, they learned that it was actually an Ultra Beast and set out to capture it. Blacephalon appeared just as was about to catch , and it began to have a performance battle with the fellow Ultra Beast, preventing the Ultra Guardians from catching it. With the Ultra Guardians' Pokémon providing a distraction and Ash's Lycanroc weakening Blacephalon with , Lillie was eventually able to catch it, allowing it to be sent back home. None of Blacephalon's moves are known.}} is the leader of a group of Alolan that lived in an ice cave. The Sandshrew trained together to fight a wild that had taken over their mine of Ice Stones, but it was too strong for them to defeat. Worried for them, Lillie used Snowy and the leader Sandshrew to battle Tyranitar. By using Snowy's defensive techniques in conjunction with Sandshrew's attacking moves, Lillie managed to drive the Tyranitar off. Afterwards, Sandshrew touched an Ice Stone that had found, evolving into an Alolan Sandslash. It then awarded Lillie an Icium Z as thanks for helping it. Sandslash's known move are and .}} Befriended when she was still a and later a , as shown in a family portrait and several flashbacks. The two were inseparable playmates before Lillie developed her fear of Pokémon, and often played together with her favorite Poké Doll. At one point, Lusamine decided to evolve Clefairy into Clefable with a Moon Stone, which Lillie did not agree with, and thus leaving her upset. In Rescuing the Unwilling!, while trying to rescue Lusamine, Clefable, under the influence of , was sent out to stop and Lillie. Lillie, along with Snowy and Ash's Lycanroc, stayed behind to stop her. Lillie was able to break Nihilego's hold of Clefable by showing her the Poké Doll and reminding her of all the memories they had shared together.}} , ever since it was still a , as shown in a family portrait and several flashbacks. None of Herdier's moves are known.}} is a Pokémon that visits Lillie in her house. Lillie is happy to provide a bowl of Pokémon food whenever Butterfree flies past her bedroom. None of Butterfree's moves are known.}} Pokémon competitions Lillie has competed in the following : * Pokémon Sled Jump Games - Unknown (Getting a Jump on the Competition!) Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=真堂圭 Kei Shindō |en=Laurie Hymes |cs=Sára Nygrýnová |el=Μιχαέλα Αντωνίου Michaela Antoniou |zh_cmn=詹雅菁 Zhān Yǎjīng |da=Maja Iven Ulstrup |fi=Saara Lehtonen |it=Giulia Maniglio |pl=Zuzanna Jaźwińska |pt_br=Evie Saide |ru=Мария Иващенко Maria Ivashenko |es_la=Jennifer Medel |es_eu=Ainhoa Martín (SM001-SM002) Laura Pastor (SM003-present) |th=ธันยนันท์ พิพัฒน์ไชยศิริ Thanyanan Piphatchaisiri |tr=Selay Taşdöğen |vi=Võ Huyền Chi}} Trivia * Out of all of Ash's friends, Lillie took the longest time to obtain her first Pokémon, catching Snowy fourteen episodes after her debut (this excludes Max and , who cannot own Pokémon). * Lillie is the only one of Ash's classmates whose counterpart is not a Trial Captain. * She is the only character to ever replace the narrator at the start of an episode. She did so from Now You See Them, Now You Don't! to The Professors' New Adventure! (apart from Night of a Thousand Poses!). * Lillie is the only student of Professor Kukui to obtain her Z-Ring and her first Z-Crystal in two different episodes. Names Related articles * Lillie * * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives Category:Ash's friends Category:Trainers with Ultra Beasts Category:Trainers with Z-Rings Category:Ultra Guardians de:Lilly#Im Anime es:Lillie/Lylia fr:Lilie (dessin animé) it:Lylia (anime) ja:リーリエ (アニメ) zh:莉莉艾（動畫）